


You know you're in safe hands

by valesweetdreams



Series: Maylor Week 2019 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Maylor - Freeform, Maylor Week, No Dialogue, Sexual Content, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: It was never a choice. He fell in love with Brian the moment he saw him picking up his guitar, the moment he explained to him that he does tune the drums, the moment Brian opened his mouth to speak with soft voice, the moment Brian said that he’s welcome to the band, the moment he was sit in his drum kit and watched the guitarist play like his life depended on it.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Maylor Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Maylor Week





	You know you're in safe hands

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Driven By You, by Brian May

It was never a choice. It just happened.

Since the day Roger met Brian he knew something was different. It was not like the friendship he had with Tim, and not at all like the friendship he had with Fred. With Tim it was very professional, they could share their passion for music, for lyrics and rhythms, they could go out and drink a beer while talking about their gig. With Freddie was a crazy friendship, they always does what they feel like doing without thinking about the consequences, they are partners in crime. And another completely different friendship was with John, when they met him. With Deaky it was a quiet one, they could spend a day without sharing a world and Roger always felt comfortable because of the way John is. He loves all his friends, each one on his way.

But with Brian it was different. With Brian he could be the  _ real _ Roger. Not that he is not with anybody else, he is himself, he never feels like he is faking, but he has different personas and he hadn’t a problem with it, it was a way he learnt for surviving and socializing.

He can say that he feels more himself when he is with Brian, and it was only some years later that he discovered why. It was because it wasn’t friendship, it  _ really _ was different from Tim, Freddie and John. Because the love he has for the guitarist  _ is _ different.

Because he is in love with Brian. And he always had. 

It was never a choice. He fell in love with Brian the moment he saw him picking up his guitar, the moment he explained to him that he does tune the drums, the moment Brian opened his mouth to speak with soft voice, the moment Brian said that he’s welcome to the band, the moment he was sit in his drum kit and watched the guitarist play like his life depended on it.

But he only realized it when Brian showed up with a girlfriend. This day he realized that he should be the one holding hands with him, and kissing him, and saying ‘I love you’... But what could he do? Say in front of everyone that he loves Brian? That he wants to be with him? What’s the probability of Brian loving him back? He is with this girl, isn’t he? So he probably loves her, and he would laugh of Roger’s face when he confess his love…

It just happened. One day they were there rehearsing and the other Brian was telling him how much he means and dedicating a song to him. It was all so fast that he couldn’t process… neither had experience dating men, so they took it slow.

And Brian is amazing, he is patient and very romantic, they went out on dates, they shared gifts, exchanged letters… like they are supposed to do. And Roger loved every single day they spent together, after work, cuddling and enjoying each other. 

But one day he felt he was ready. He never thought about sex and how it would be, but he was slightly scared… since the day Freddie said to him “you even smell like a bottom, darling, don’t deny your nature”. And what if Brian didn’t like the sex? Or the noises he makes? Or what if he does something wrong? He can’t risk his relationship… but he knows they have to take another step. 

That’s why when he brings it to Brian he asks him to do everything slow. He doesn’t want to fuck, he wants to make love with his boyfriend. He wants it to be tender, full of love, like their relationship since the beginning. So they make it very romantic, they light some candles, put some rose petals on the bed and on the floor, put some soft music to play.

Everything is perfect and already starts very slow. They start kissing, then pull each other’s shirt off, and kiss again. Then it is time for the pants, they stumble a little taking them off, but manage to stay only in underwear to retake the kiss. Now they are in bed. Brian’s bed, but you can call it their bed, because Roger is living there more than in his own house. They kiss are more heated, they can feel the lust fill the room and soon they can’t handle anymore, they get rid of the last piece of cloth.

From there Roger can’t think anymore, it seems Brian did this for his whole life. He kisses every inch of his body and by the end Roger is begging for more. He never felt anything like this. A shiver ran down his spine when he saw Brian picking the lube, he warmed it up so he wouldn’t feel the cold gel. 

Roger’s back curved when Brian’s finger circled his entrance. Everything is too hot and he can’t wait anymore, so he begs again, and this time Brian gave it to him. It burned at the beginning, but the kisses his boyfriend is giving all around his face is a sweet contrast, he quickly gets used and when he nods Brian inserts a second finger. It burned again, but soon this time he felt a different sensation. It was so good, and Brian’s fingers worked so well inside of him, and he was begging for more… he never felt such pleasure before.

The third finger he didn’t feel burn, he was so lost in pleasure that he barely felt it. He whines when Brian removes his fingers, but as he watches him moving and picking a condom, he knows he is ready. He is laying with his back pressed against the mattress, when Brian climbs on him, he opens his legs even more. The burn he felt before is nothing comparing to what he is feeling now, but the guitarist takes a time for him to adjust, kissing his lips as he keeps going. After some time he is fully bottomed, and Roger is already used.

They keep it slow, their bodies full connected. It is so intimate, so  _ they… _ Every second of it is perfect, and Roger thinks he is in heaven. They reach their orgams together, both tired and happy with their first time.

They slept like this, holding each other, feeling each other’s breath, and dreaming with a whole life together.


End file.
